Thrassia
Thrassia is a small regional district in South Eastern Libitina, which was at one time its own small country. The Thrassian people are well known for their warrior culture, specifically their skill with the spear. For many years Thrassia remained as a quasi-hermit kingdom, but strategically signed The Writ of Fealty to The Sorcerer Kings during The Great War. History Thrassia began as a loose federation of Thrassian tribes, all maintaining control over various parts of the region. Some scholars commented on their culture in obscure writings, but much was not said about their daily lives or society. Most of the writings, which originated in The Central Lands, spoke somewhat condescendingly of the early Thrassian people as being backward and barbaric. However, left to its own devices for so long, Thrassia eventually become its own kingdom, and was, in fact, one of the first Kingdoms to arise during The Age of Kingdoms. This unification and collective identity were cemented by the rule of King Syrmus who gained the throne through a military campaign which lasted 2 years. During The Age of Kingdoms, Thrassia developed its reputation for the martial arts and this in turn brought trade and focus to the region. Although the kingdom remained small for the most part, Thrassia developed a reputation for being enigmatic and somewhat disingenuous to outsiders. Many suspected that Thrassia was in fact much more powerful and wealthy than it let on, which led places like The Vildenwere and Marôn to become suspicious and untrusting of Thrassian people. By the time of The Great War, Thrassia very quickly chose to make peace with The Sorcerer Kings allowing themselves to stay out of the conflict entirely. They kept their integrity as a nation, and due to their already cemented position in the region, they have kept a relatively strong economy and standard of living. Within the last 20 years there have been a few armed uprisings started by various Thrassian Nationalist groups. Unhappy with their current status as subjects of the Magocratic rule of The Four Kings, certain groups have attempted to wrestle control from the current king Chales V. These uprisings were put down by troops from Melchior along with some Templars. Although the region is currently at peace, many believe it is still a powderkeg ready to explode. There are also theories that suggest the current Queen Tryphanea has been slowly building influence, leverage, and military power to begin a full-blown uprising against The Four Kings, going so far as to place Thrassian agents in strategic positions and locations across Libitina. Whether her husband Chales V is complicit is not known. Geography Thrassia is a relatively small and somewhat barren region, which borders the Axsaina Sea. Most of the region is hilly or filled with rolling shrubland with the exception of two smaller forests. To the south of the region are the Rhothomir Peaks which act as a natural border to the southern portions of The Vildenwere and Fogfell. Currently, Thrassia's capital is Morbeach which is also a thriving port city. Culture The Thrassian people have a rich culture primarily based on a clan system. This culture involves a complex honor-based etiquette which dictates a variety of behaviors and norms for society. However, outsiders have noted that regardless of this Thrassian people are lively, passionate, and expressive. Thrassia is famed for its poetry and also warrior tradition. Thrassian spearmen are some of the most famed in all of Libitina and Thrassia has built an economy on mercenary work because of it. Most of the Legacy Houses had Thrassian Spearmen on retainer as personal guards or as a way to expand their own militias.